


Top Of The World

by humancrime



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancrime/pseuds/humancrime
Summary: Sciolse quella tensione in un piccolo risolino.Che proseguì, diventando una risata fragorosa. Rideva così tanto che l'addome iniziava a dolergli, e fu costretto a cadere sulle ginocchia, e continuare a ridere.





	

Correva.  
La testolina gialla spiccava fra la gente.  
“Il mio nome è sinonimo di ritardo!” pensò, mentre si faceva strada fra la folla del centro. Imboccò l'entrata della stazione, perse leggermente l'equilibrio. Con una spinta a sinistra si rimise perfettamente in posizione e riprese la sua corsa.  
L'amico era lì, con le spalle posate pesantemente alla colonna della stazione.  
«Kida! Ma quanto ci hai messo? Credevo che non arrivassi più!»  
Il biondo saltò sui talloni, sorrise e portò una mano avanti con le dita a formare una “V” «Le star si fanno attendere, non lo sapevi?» flautò, facendo per uscire dalla stazione.  
Mikado gli trotterellò vicino, chiedendo dove sarebbero potuti andare. Kida propose di andare a vedere il parco che piaceva tanto all'amico, che rispose con un sorriso raggiante, proprio come un bambino appena accontentato.  
Il pomeriggio trascorse veloce e piacevole. Kida era sempre smagliante, sorridente, _perfetto._  
Si fermarono davanti a casa di Mikado, chiacchierando spensierati.  
«Mi chiedo come tu faccia ad essere sempre così smagliante! Ti invidio sai? Mi piacerebbe essere sempre allegro, come te.»  
Il ragazzino rise e salutò il brunetto, augurandogli di vederlo domani.

Percorse lentamente la distanza che lo separava dalla sua abitazione.  
Era vuota.  
“Meglio così!” Si preparò qualcosa da metter sotto i denti, e si sdraiò bellamente sul divano.  
Era solo.  
Nessuno che lo giudicasse dal suo comportamento, la sua reputazione non avrebbe subito alcun tipo di danno.  
Il sorriso si sciolse rapidamente, lasciando spazio ad un viso ~~forse~~ inespressivo.  
Il suo buonumore si vanificò rapidamente. Sfumò come alcool lasciato all'aria, lasciando un odore altrettanto piacevole.

Si alzò a passi pesanti, ed andò in camera sua. Si guardò brevemente allo specchio prima di coprirlo con una maglia che aveva lasciato in giro.

                                    [ _Paint yourself a picture,_  
_When you waste another picture._ ]

  
La mancanza di voci intorno lo stava facendo star male.  
Se non c'era qualcuno, non si sforzava neanche di fingere allegria.  
Fingere.  
“Che schifo.” fu l'ultima cosa che pensò lucidamente, nausea e mal di testa si impossessarono del suo corpo togliendogli le forze.

 _È meglio che non pensi a queste cose, altrimenti vai in quello stato._  
Gli balenò per la mente che avrebbe potuto smettere, da domani, di fingere.  
E la sua reputazione? E tutto quello che si era guadagnato con quell'atteggiamento?  
No, no, no. Non poteva rinunciarvi.  
Scoprì lo specchio, si fissò con cattiveria.  
Era entrato in un assurda turbina di apparenze; ed era stato  lui stesso a _volerlo_.

La bocca si torse nell'ennesimo sorriso.  
“Forse sono solo diventato ~~un po'~~ paranoico.”  
Sciolse quella tensione in un piccolo risolino.  
Che proseguì, diventando una risata fragorosa. Rideva così tanto che l'addome iniziava a dolergli, e fu costretto a cadere sulle ginocchia, e continuare a ridere.  
La risata divenne pianto, un pianto rotto solo da singhiozzi di consapevolezza: era **tutto** una farsa.

  
[ _Wasting away... I see you._  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you. ]


End file.
